When Daedalus meets Enterprise
by Major Simi
Summary: Two great earth ships meet one meant purley for war while the other one one of exploration meet. The Daedalus gets transportet through a portal in the Star Trek universe. SGA corsover
1. A new adventure

I don't own stargate or Star Trek

**USAF Daedalus **

The Daedalus was a proud ship. Now on her way again to the Pegasus whit supplies and the Flagship Team of the Earth outpost was SGA 1. And it seemed as if the voyage to the distant Pegasus Galaxy would be without any problems and very short, now it only took 7 days instead of 14, thanks to the new Asguard hyperdrive which was part of the new technology given to the Tau'ri by their now deceased Ally and Friends. However Murphy is a very active fellow and well something had to go wrong, or happen. Well the story starts as the ship leaves hyperspace in a system which was located at the edge of the Milkyway Galaxy. This was because the system was mentioned in the database of Atlantis, that there had to be an something of importance let by the Ancients.

"Cornel Caldwell we have left hyperspace and are scanning the system now." "Good, Dr. McKay do you know by any chance where this ancient gizmo is located." "It's not a gizmo Col. It's a device of importance, and well not quiet it is mentioned it should be located behind the moon of the third Gas giant of the system." Said Rodney." Helm take course on the third gas giant of the system full military trust." "Yes sir" and whit that the ion sublight engines flared to live and pushed the ship towards its destined point.

30 Minutes later they have reached their target.

"So Dr. McKay where is it whatever you search?" asked Caldwell. "Like I said I don't exactly know where it is, but it should be behind one of the two moons." " Ok, Foster take course to the nearest moon. Full military trust." "Yes Sir." She said. After a minute the ship reached the dark side of the nearest moon. And as they came around they saw a large ring like structure. "Dr. McKay is it me or does this look like a really big version of a stargate?" because the structure looked something between a supergate and a stargate. " Well it really looks like it. And.." however his answer was cut short as a alarm blared. "Sir, the energy levels of the object just ski rocked, whatever it is it's activating now." Said the sensor officer. And indeed in space the hug ring began to glow and then whit a blue white whus a event horizon like on the stargate appeared. "Cornel, I'm getting all kind of information's of the gate. Sir something is building up." Said McKay and whit that the ship was enlightet in white beam and everything began to shake. "What the hell is happening? Foster get us out of here." "Cornel it appears that we are trapped in a kind of tractorbeam. We can't escape without risking getting ripped apart!" shouted . "All hands this is the Captain prepare for turbulence and any other problems and important hold tight on something" said Caldwell. The others who were standing, SGA1, held on where they could. The whit beam began to tow it nearer and nearer to the eventhorizon. And then they passed through. " Status report." " Sir all systems are green sir. No damages at all." " Sensors what do you got" " Sir we are in a unknown solar system." Said the Officer. " " Sir I'm detecting a ship on course to us, however the ship seems to travel in realspace at multiply times the speed of light." "ETA" "Two Minutes" " Ok sound general quarters, all hand battle station." "Activate shields and load tubes 1-4 whit Mk8 and activate AA railguns, but keep secondary and primary weapons offline." " Yes Sir" " Cornel Caldwel, I've analysed the sensor readings and to be true it seems as if this ships it travelling by what you could classify as a Warp drive" said Rodney." So what, you mean to tell us that the spaceship enterprise is coming to us and we'll meet Captain Picard." "No Sheppard I 'mean, yes it seems to be the same principle as in the show, but it can't be the federation as it's just a TV show. Two minutes later a white vortex opened and a ship came out. A ship whit an eerie familiarity. And a message was received

_WE ARE THE BORG. LOWER YOUR SHIELDS AND POWER DOWN YOUR WEAPONS. YOUR BIOLOGICAL AND TECHNOLOGICAL DISTINCTIVENESS WILL BE ASSIMILATED INTO OUR COLLECTIVE. __SURRENDER YOURSELVES TO US. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE_."


	2. Fight the Borg

CIC Daedalus

They were stunned by what they saw. "God damn it why couldn't it be the Enterprise. Instead we got the Borg." Comented Shepard. "This is Col. Steven Caldwel of the USAF Dadalus and we will not submit to you ugly looking pieces of shit." Retorted Caldwel. "Activate all Ralguns, and load the rest of the tubes whit Missiles loaded whit MK8. Don't activate the Beam weapons. The Borg will likely adapt to them quickly. Also prepare all squadrons of fighter with antship-loadout. Also prepare heavy railguns with ordinance -ammunition." Barked the Cornel.

Space

And in that moment a lance of green Laser shot from the Borg vessel and hit the Daedalus, but her shields held firm. Also now the return fire of the ship came. Rows of rounds glowing yellow of the tracers spewed out of her medium railguns and impacted on the shields of the Borgship. The Borg saw these weapons as primitive and also because they were not energy based couldn't adapt. However the normal railguns did hardly any damage to a shielded ship. The Borg retailed whit green lasers and Torpedoes, however the AA guns of the Daedalus intercepted most ( I mean in the series they don't use that much torpedoes and the Daedalus has around 20 AA guns). The shields of the Daedalus held too, constructed by the Asgard and lasers were not that strong compared to the weapons encountered of their own universe. Soon the F302 launched. While the Borg scanned them, and classified them and their weapon load out, each 2 Missiles whit Mark 7 Nuclear warheads, as an insignificant treat. How wrong they were, to underestimate humans, especially of earth, like many others before, you can ask the Goa'uld, which are now rotting in Hell.

CIC Daedalus

"Sir our fighters have all launched, it seems as if the Borg don't think them to be a treat." "Well they will soon the opposite learn." Said Caldwel as the ship was rocked again and sparks flew as it was hit again. "Ok let's raise hell, and send them an express ticket to hell. Prepare to fire Missiles on my mark whit the fighters also plot a course for main railguns so that they will hit at the same moment." "Yes Sir."

Space

Shepard which had went to the hangar to support the fighters, well fly one himself, sat now in a F302, earths most advanced fighter jet. Armed with two missiles each loaded whit a nuclear warhead where the uranium was enriched with Naquada. These would give the Borg hell.

Now was the Time for the Daedalus to retaliate. Her were shields now by 75 percent. She came flanked by her fighters. An then the Signal of Caldwel. "This is Caldwel all fighters fire on my Mark, three, two, one, mark." And whit this order 48 Missiles, 16 whit 1.5 Gigatonnes of explosive power, and 32 whit 100 megatonnes. The Borg scanned the Missiles, and deemed them as not a treat, if they had known what would happen now they would have intercepted them but they didn't. All missiles hit and the four heavy rounds whit Megatonnes of explosive yield smashed in the shields. The shields of the Borg struggled whit the enormous energy of raw nuclear power. However just a moment later heavy round from the heavy railguns came, this time armour piercing. Because the strike was concentrated on one point it, it came as it have to came. The rounds smashed into the shields, however, only 3 of the four. The fourth made it through and smashed in the Hull of the vessel and pierced it there for a bit. The Borg shield after that was very battered. Also hull integrity had drooped in the area where the shell had pierced. They now deemed the ship and its weapons as very dangerous.

The Daedalus now came around for another turn. This time she fired her Missiles alone, 16 rockets came out of her VLS tubes and raced against the Borgship. However this time phaser fire destroyed 12 of the projectiles. The others hit home. And again the ship bathed in nuclear heat. While less damage was done, what was done was done. The shields of the Borg and their tactic of adapting was a good defence strategy and a very effective one too, like the old replicators they were it seemed vulnerable to the primitive weapons of the Tau'ri. The structural damage before was already done and now more bleed through.

And again the Daedalus came whit a third salvo of missiles, and anew the Borg shot many down, but many were not all this time only half because of the now high speed the ship aclerated the missiles too and the Daedalus fired them near point Blanke, and while she too was hit, earth had Asguard shields and also had a bit tweaked whit them as to adapte them also a bit against nuclear power. While now the shields are at 50 percent the Borg were at 10. Now any sane commander would retreat, the Borg were part machines and thought logical, this meant that they too would retreat, however their FTL was knocked out. And also some of the reactors went now critical.

CIC Daedalus

"Sir we've hit them hard. Sensors show that their reactor just went critical. It's gona explode in less than a minute." "Well we did it, call back our fighters, and then get us out, set course for the next system." "Yes Sir." 40 secons late all F302 had combat landed on their mothership, 50 the Daedalus went to hyper, 55 seconds the Borg ship exploded into millions of pieces.

**Well this was the chapter. Thanks for all your reviews, i don't know how to answer to review , so it would be nice if someone of you could say me this. Also I want to tell you that, I will writte, perhaps one to two more chapters, and I don't know if I'm finished then, probably. No don't worry I won't discontinue this story, I won't probably not update this story during july. Well I will see. But I will continue it you've got my word.**


	3. The D meets the E

Daedalus meets Enterprise Chapter 3

The Daedalus left Hyperspace just seconds after the Borg ship had exploded. Now she was alone in the system. However she wouldn't be for very long. Because in this moments the long-range sensors decided to chirp again to get the attention of the sensor officer. "Sir we've got a contact" " Oh great another Borg vessel." Said Shephard. " " Cornel I don't think so because it comes from another angle. If I'm correct Sir, we are around the border of the Alpha Quadrant in Star Trek." " So," said Caldwel," this Ship could perhaps be from the Federation, if they existe here, ore from some other Power." " Yes Cornel." " Ok, well then let us stay a bit. Dr McKay I want you to find out how to destroy that gate, because I do not want the Borg whit the capabilities to cross into other Dimensions or Universe." "What you want to destroy it." Asked the Canadian scientist."Yes this is an order, also it's just for the worst case scenario. All hands battle station, sound general quarters." Said the Captain of the Daedalus.

While the Daedalus a battlecruiser of earth prepared herself for a battle whit a presumed hostile new race, the other ship came near the partial opposite ship, it was one of science and exploration which could however stand its ground against any known aggressor in known space, well in their space anyways.

In the CIC of the Tau'ri ship the crew waited the agonizing 2 minutes. An then a white Flash in space.

They saw a ship whit a saucer on top of a main body and two delta like drivepods. On the saucer was a part whit a number NC 1701 D.

The crew of the Daedalus was stuned, not only had they encourted the Borg which suggested that they were in a sort of Star Trek universe; however now it was confirmed before them was the Enterpriese.

"Holy friggin God" said Caldwell. " But that's impossible" remarked Rodney. "What the Heck" brought Shepard out. The crew was also stunned only Teila and Ronon were not because they were not from Earth and didn't understand the ramification of this discovery.

Bridge Enterprise

The Enterprise has just exited warp. " Captain sensor have detected an unknown ship and also a giant ring like structure above the Moon of this planet." "Sound yellow alert and raise shields, but don't activate the weapons yet. Initialize first contact protocol and open a chanel" Said Captain Jean-Luc Picard."Captain sensor have detected what appear to be the remaining parts of a Borg cube." "What! Scan that ship but only passive, we don't want to anger them." "Yes Captian. Captain passive scans reveal a energy output which is nearly on pair whit a borg cube. The ship is also 450 meters long. Visual shows that there are what appear to be turrets for possible weapons of unknown sort. Also there are to hangars, for shuttles or whatever craft they posses." "Sir we're getting a response

CIC Daedalus at the same time

"Sir we're getting hailed. They say that they are as unbelievable it sounds that they are indeed the Federations ship Enterprise." " Open channel. This is Cornel Steven Caldwell of the Tau'ri battlecruiser Daedalus to the Enterprise. We come in peace and mean you no harm. We were attacked by the Borg, and as you can see we kicked their asses back to wherever the Hell they came." Said the commander of the Daedalus. "You mean to tell us that your ship managed to destroy a Borg ship, something we barley can do and need a fleet to do it, was done by your compared small ship." Asked Picard in atonement. "Yes, we did it, and managed it even though we had some difficult's. Well captain Picard, I don't know but I think a face to face meeting would be in order don't you think so." " Yes and I would like to invite you my ship. Say in 15 Minutes. If you want we could use transporters to transport you over." "No thanks but we've got our own beamtechnology. I will come whit some of my people, which will be lightly armed whit sidearms it you don't mind." "That would be acceptable, but no heavy weapons and no more than five." That's ok it will only be me and four others. So then till then." Said Caldwell


	4. An interesting conversation

So I'm back, And (unfortunately) I still don't own Stargate or Star Trek. Sorry for long waiting and also for short chapter. But the next will come soon.

15 Minutes later on the bridge of the Enterprise

5 white columns appeared as the 5 persons of the USAF battlecruiser beamed over. The crew on the bridge wee a bit stuned as this sort of beaming was a bit more advanced but that feeling went away as the security guards snapped to attention. The five individuals looked all human. One woman and four men. One man whit a balding head wore a green jumpsuit, three two men and the woman a uniform and the fourth man something normal. "Welcome aboard the Enterprise Cornel. I'm Captain Picard this is Commander Ricker, my 2IC. This is Mr. Worf our Weapons Officer and Data." " Well then as know I'm Cornel Steven Caldwell, this is SGA 1, compromising of Col. Shephard the leader. Ronon Dex weapons specialist, Teyla Emagan Diplomant and Dr. McKay the Scientist." " Well I think we should go and converse in a more appropriate place." " Yes I think too." " Number 2 you have the bridge." " Yes Captain." Whit this Picard lead them to the Turbolift. The Tau'ri were sort of merismed, I mean if you met a character out of a major Scifi serie whit his ship wouldn't you be also merismed. They walked in and well shortly reached their destination. "So then I think I should begin, I a captain of the United Federation of Planets, pf which I'm part in Starfleet our Military and exploration body." "Ahm yeah we know that, who you are, what you are and enough about the federation." Interrupted Shepard . "But how is that possible, we never encourted you" "Well it's a long and confusing story." Said Caldwell. " Sir I got a DVD of Star Trek whit me, we could show them a bit of it." "DVD you mean old 21st century technology like DVDs" "Yes but as I told you if we show it to you" and whit that Rodney showed them a part of Star Trek series. The members of the crew were a bit disturbed to say the least. " My god, so we are a TV show in your universe, but why are you using DVDs, if you are as advanced as you are then why use them" "Because captain in our universe it is the year 2011 and earth is mostly 21st century like you know it from history in your earth history." Said Rodney. "But how is that possible? We didn't have this sort of tech at this time?" "It's as we said a long story, however all began in the middle of the 1990es when the US air force activated an alien artifact known as stargate…


	5. new Troubl araising or Murphy at work

Well sorry first for the long waiting but the evil spawn known to mankind as school has kept me away from updating. But now the next comes. So firstly I don't own Stargate or Star Trek. And now we continue where we left.

Captain Jean Luc Picard of the Enterprise has experienced many adventures whit his crew and heard many stories but this one took the cake. A story which told of brave soldiers who went into the unknown to battle an alien enemy centuries more advanced, armed whit nothing more than a simple gun, to defend not only themselves and their planet but to also free a galaxy of the tyranny of an empire of aliens who were responsible for the Egyptian gods. And then only to meet the replicators, beings as bad as the Borg, and to defeat them whit the same means and their cunning minds. Then to go out to an unknown galaxy without knowing if they ever would come back and there to meet the Wraith, beings straight out of a nightmare. And then to meet beings whit the power of the Q-Continuum, but without their moral, and their followers, and despite the initial defeats to carry on and in the end to defeat them. This was like a hero tale of the old or like a book of Jules Verne. The Tau'ri were by all accounts equal to the Federation, what they had archived in less than two decades was more than the Federation could ever hope to achieve. They were not without their own achievements but they always had much more resources and were around the level of the enemy, whit exception of the Borg. The SGC took down beings who saw themselves as gods and defied against all odds. They were truly worthy and noble people to associate themselves whit the Federation only problem would be like everywhere the politicians. They squabbled over everything and because these people were technical not Warp-civilization, but the SGC had their own FTL which was better than Warp and so on and so most likely the Prime directive would be sort of a problem but these people were from another Universe and could be good allies in their strive for peace and knowledge. The Atlaneans or Tau'ri thought about the Federation too, the Federation had some incredible and amazing Technology, while their ships were not as strong, from the Data gained from the sensors, the Enterprise had around the same reactor output as a Hat'ak. But it doesn't always have to include weapons, replicators well the Federation version seemed nice, and the medical Tech seemed good. But now back to the main action. " I don't know what to say gentlemen, I'm amazed at what your people have achieved in such a short time well compared whit us. But still it is dangerous to advance so much in so little time." Said Picard. "You may be right Captain but we didn't have a choice in that matter. We entered the gate without knowing what was on the other side, and as you know we humans like to explore and sometimes curiosity kills the cat. So we were forced to either make it or go down. So but the more pressing matter is where do we go from here." Said Sheppard. It was a question that plagued both sides. An alliance or at least technological exchange seemed good. But before anyone could say something alarms began to blare. "Captain sensors show that the gate is about to activate" "Col. Someone from our side is activating the gate." " Well Captain Picard I think we should go back and see who comes through from our side as there was no launch or arrival of one of our ships planned." Said Caldwell. "But from who will it then come do you think?" asked Picard. " I don't know" and whit that the group from the Daedalous vanished in a bright light.

Minutes later

The gate had activated but no one came through, or so they thought, because someone had come through a lone ship, a cloaked scout ship from the other side came through where six Hat'aks were waiting. And one the bridge form one we see humans who look like they belonged to the Lucian alliance.


	6. The fine art of diplomaty

On the side of the Tau'ri universe the Hat'aks which were owned by the LA were beginning to move. Despite the presence of the earth ship of whichs presence they had been informed by the scout, and also the other ship they went trough.

Bridge Daedalous

"Sir we've detected a scout ship and, SIR Hat'aks are coming trough the gate." Said the sensor officer. " I can see that. From who are they." "Sir they are not sending any IFF so they are eiter Lucian Alliance ore some minor Goa'uld which we have overlooked." " And as we now than no minor Goa'uld has this sort of Fleet they have to be Lucian Allianc." "Great, so these crooks have now come here. But how" asked Sheppard. "I don't.."Sir we're receiving a message."

Bridge Enterprise

"Captain we are being hailed be the ships" "On screen" A room which was the bridge but if one didn't know that this was a space ship bridge on would mistake it for some chamber out of the middle age, as there were some torches and what looked like a throne. " I am Sidon, I herby declare this supergate and the systems In which it is contained property of the Lucian alliance, leave now or be destroyed." "Sidon I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the United Federation of Planet, this gate is a device which has unimaginable uses and can not be claimed by one organization. Also there is no need for hostile behavior. I'm sure that there can be reasonable solution between or respective powers." " Captain Picard you don't understand this is now our property and you will leave." "Oh no you won't this is ancient technology and we cannot let fall into your hands. Also you have no right as we discovered it first and this system lies not near any LA territory. " said Caldwell who now to took part in the conversation. " Ah someone from the Tau'ri. I new you were here but still, it amazes me how many times the people of your world are where we don't want them to be" "Well the feeling is mutual" came the answer from Shepard. "Please isn't there any way to solve this peaceful." Asked Picard. "Captain Picard the Lucian Alliance is a bunch of crooks, thiefs and other criminals. You can't negoate whit them." Said Caldwel. "I wouldn't put it like that but I don't think we can let something so powerful be left in the hand of the Tau'ri""Well at last in this point we can agree with each other. As neither we nor the Federation wants you there."

"Captain the Lucian Ships are powering their weapons to fire." Said Worf. "Sir I'm detecting multiple new contacts from the LA ships, which are to be presumed to be fightercrafts and gunships."

"Well now surrender and I will let the Tau'ri ships cross this portal back to our side and let you go." "Never" answered Caldwel and Picard united.

And whit this the fight began.

Sorry for the long delay and the short chapter but you know school has been a really pain in the ass, I mean really the Goa'uld could even learn something from them on how to torture people.

But unfortunately we need schools. Yeah well I hope you liked it. And alsow unfortunately I don't own Stargate nor Star Trek. They are owned by their respective creators and so.


	7. Fight at the gate

Daedalus meets Enterprise Ch7

And the battle began

The Deathgliders of the hat'acks together whit the Al'ceshs launched and bore down on the others. Countering these were the 16 F302 of the Daedalus, while outmatched, this was not a problem, as the pilots of the four squadrons of the Tau'ri ship were already used to it thanks to the Wraiths.

In the leading fighter of the Wraith buster squadron sat no one else than Lt. Colonel John Sheppard.

" This is Wraith buster one, to all squadrons, good haunt." "Wraith buster one fox two."

And from the other fighters the same calls came as they all fired their missiles, which mostly hit. Al'cesh and gliders ceased to be, and in retaliation fired their weapons. Golden bolts came towards the 302, which simply evaded thanks to their highly maneuverability and also thanks to the poorly targeting systems of the opposition side and the range.

The fighters were now less than a hundred meters away from each others, the earth star fighters had used a big part of their missiles, which had destroyed many of the enemy but there were many more. Now they used their railguns and shot streams of highly accelerated trinium bullets towards them at a high precision but now the enemy targeting was too better and some hit, a F302 on the right of Sheppard was destroyed by a pair of the golden bolts. In retaliation a F302 shot a missile at the glider and destroyed it.

And now it came to a full blown fur ball, 302, gliders became entangled, while the Al'cesh continued towards their intentioned targets, the two earth ships.

Bridge Enterprise

"Captain a dozen contacts what appear to be bombers are on their way towards us" "Ok, begin evasive actions full power to impulse drives. Target them whit the phasers. Load forward torpedo launchers and target the nearest LA ship" "Ay captain." Suddenly the ship jolted violently as a trio of golden plasma bolts of one Hat'ack struck the Federation ship. "Captain shields down to 85 percent" this was a shock as this was just a small salvo, it appeared that these ships even through less advanced than the Daedalus still packed one hell of a punch.

"Helm bring us up in position, then fire torpedoes"

Space

The Enterprise went up in correlation to the position of the enemy Hat'ack and fired four proton torpedoes, which impacted on the shields of the Lucian controlled Goa'uld ship. Her phasers on the other hand had targeted a number of Al'cesh and these small bombers, even through shielded, had no chance as the phaser cut through their shields like a hot knife through butter. And now whit more power they were turned on the hostile ship and the Enterprise did a strafing run, missing by mere inches the deadly and powerful plasma bolts.

For the Daedalus the situation was another thing, she was much more powerful and was now showing it. A blue beam left her nose and shot toward an unfortunate Hat'ack, it went through the shields and holed the ship. Following this was a missile equipped whit a Mark III nuclear warhead of 1 megaton, which struck the ship and destroyed it completely. Two Hat'acks were flanking her and bombarding her whit plasma bolts, the Tau'ri ship retailed whit a full salvo of Mk VIII equipped missiles, four 8 for each ship, while some were shot down at least five hit each one and detonating, bathing the ships whit radiation and nuclear fire. Weakening their shields, and also giving the Daedalus the time needed for her to turn one of her asguard beam weapon batteries at one of them.

Bridge Daedalus

"SITREP, Lt." " "Sir we destroyed one Hat'ack" and in that moment another Hat'ack exploded as it was struck by two blue beams, "Make that two. Two are engaging the Enterprise and from the looks of it she is holding her own against them but just barley, as her weapons are weaker than the ones of Hat'acks in regard of raw fire power, the same can be said for her shields. Wait sir one of the Hat'acks just lost shields, sir the Enterprise just destroyed one. Sir our fighters are still outnumbered but have beaten the enemy as the enemy has lost over half of his initial fighter complement, while we have lost four 302." By that coment one could feel the sadness, then this were 8 brave soldiers who would never returne to their loved ones, who also would possible never find out why these pilots have died, but at least these fighter pilots died in the knowledge that they were serving their country. " Sir the three remaining Hat'acks just jumped into hyperspace." "Alright, call back our fighters, and I want a report concerning our supplies and ordinances."


	8. Interlude

Well then here I am. Ready for the next chapter?

I think yes, so then let's Rock'N'Roll

Bridge Daedlus

"Damage Report." "Sir, we have received some damage, however most of it was worsening what damage we already had from the fight whit the Borg. Our systems are mostly good" "That's good to hear. Now to the question, where the heck did they go?" asked Caldwell. "Unknown Sir, Sir we're being hailed by the Enterprise." "On screen." And the screen showed the bridge of the Enterprise, one could notice that there was some serious damage done, as there was some smoke and the screen flickered a bit. Also from the distance one could tell that there was some damage, as some armour was a bit burned.

"Col. Caldwell what what's the situation on your end?" "We only recieived minor damage which were worsening the damage from the fight whit the Borg. And as I can see, our situation looks a bit better than yours. If you want I can see if we can spare some persons to help in your reparation efforts." "Thank you, I appreciate the help what you could give us, but I would also know if you know what we now should do, as the Lucian Alliance cannot be allowed to roam free here." " I don't know at the moment, but I'm sure that after we conducted repairs, we should concentrate our forces in finding them."

After this some personal of the Daedalus mainly a certain Dr. Rodney McKay were helping the crew of the Enterprise to conduct repairs.

Lucian Alliance Lead Ha'tak Bridge

Sideon was regarding the reports, they were still in their own galaxy however, many things were not right. One of the things which were not right was that there was no live on the planet they were over, this wouldn't bother him as much if on this planet wasn't supposed to be a LA base, however it was a barren planet. Secondly their sensors had confirmed that the stars were not where they are supposed to be. Some didn't exist, others were at the wrong places. He was pondering over it, what in the devils name was going on here. He knew that the Supergate had to have transport them somewhere, but where. Also that ship, the Enterprise was intrigued, a Federation, they said they came from. And from the appearance it came from a very advanced civilisation. The ship was compared to a Ha'tak weaker in regards to rap fire power, but it still destroyed one and damaged another. The energy of all Ha'taks was diverted into the scanners to scan local space, so that they might find out what was going on. And while the Goa'uld sensors were not as advanced as the ones on the Enterprise or the Daedalus, they were suffice to do the job or so he hoped.

This were the thoughts of our vilian, and as we all know the life of a villain isn't easy especially whit good guys like the Tau'ri, who always had to mess whit the plans of the Lucian Alliance.

**Well people I'm really sorry for the delay, but school especially as I'm in my last year of school and have to prepare for the final exams in June. **


End file.
